Sing Song Poison?
by Lady Arolen Night
Summary: Just a funny little one shot that was stuck in my head the other day. Enjoy! Rated T for swearing.


_I do not own the InuYasha gang, Merry Christmas Darling, I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts, Familiar Taste of Poison, or You Are My Sunshine._

"Merry Christmas, Darling. We're apart that's true. But I can dream and in my dreams. I'm Christmasing with you."

The group looked at Kagome worried. Since she was grazed by that snake youkai two days ago she was randomly singing strange songs. They weren't sure what was wrong, or how bad it could get.

At the present they were going to see Sesshomaru. He was the only one they knew who had a vast knowledge of poisons. Surely there was no other reason for their friend to be so strange.

A few hours later the group was settling down for the night. Shippo had unrolled the sleeping bag for him and Kagome. Sango took care of the fire, and Miroku found berries while InuYasha scouted and found some meat. They had run out of ramen and were on the way back to the well when the attack happened.

Dinner was peaceful, with Kagome only singing a lullaby, when InuYasha stood up and growled. The others took their place to protect Kagome. She wasn't able to help in her current condition.

"Sesshomaru show yourself you bastard!" InuYasha said holding the hilt of Tessaiga.

"If anyone is the bastard here it is you little brother." Sesshomaru said walking out from the shadows.

Just then Kagome decided to give her input. "I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts; there they are all standing in a row. Big ones, small ones, some as big as your head! Give them a twist a flick of the wrist, that's what the showman said!"

Sesshomaru looked at the miko oddly. "She is not sane."

"No shit, now tell us how to fix it." InuYasha growled.

"And why would I know anything about fixing her when I do not know what is wrong to begin with?" Sesshomaru stated blandly, raising an eyebrow just to irritate the hanyou.

True to form InuYasha growled more. Kagome again decided to sing.

"Drink the wine, my darling you said. Take your time, and consume all of it. Let the roses, only to drain my inspiration. The promises, was born before they left your lips. I breath you in again, just to feel you. Underneath my skin, holding on to. The sweet escape is always laced with a, familiar taste, of poison."

The others were shocked. Maybe her songs were her way of talking despite the poison? Sesshomaru was the only one to understand immediately what was going on.

_A dementia snake youkai. They were the only ones capable of doing what had been done to the miko. Pity that. She was ok, for a human._

"Looks like you failed to protect your miko yet again. Fool." Sesshomaru said scathingly.

"Shut up and just fix her! I know you figured out what was going on! I SAW the recognition in your eyes!" InuYasha shouted.

Kagome appeared to have grown tired of what was going on. She walked up to InuYasha with sad eyes and touched his arm. Seeming to plead with him to stop fighting with her eyes.

"What would you give to cure her?" Sesshomaru said, shocking them all.

"Anything." Was Sango's reply.

"Even if it costs her life?" He asked them.

InuYasha looked at Kagome. He then turned to the others before turning to Sesshomaru. "Yes."

Sesshomaru nodded and held a hand out to the miko, "Come."

Kagome looked at her friends before turning and lacing her fingers in with his own. Sesshomaru took them on his youki cloud to a place only the royals of the West were aware of. He couldn't believe what he was about to do to save a lowly ningen.

_No not a lowly ningen. Kagome._

When they laded they were in a clearing that housed a huge waterfall. There was a hot spring close by. Trees surrounded the area, leaving only the falls and clearing clear. He would be able to hunt as needed for them until she was ready to go back. No doubt she would be confused, ashamed, and sore after he did what was needed.

He turned to look at the miko at his side. She was staring at the area in wonder with a soft smile on her face. Looking up at him she smiled more before singing gently.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy, when skies are grey. You'll never know dear how much I love you. So please don't take my sunshine away. I'll always love you and make you happy, if you will only say the same. But if you leave me and love another, you'll regret it all someday."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened in shock, after a few minutes of contemplation he smiled gently. Taking her face and tilting it us with his hand he kissed her gently. Not much pressure, just enough to let her pull away if she didn't want this.

Seeing her smile as he pulled away he nodded to her shoulder. "This will hurt."

She smiled and pulled her collar down so he could make his mark. Sesshomaru's fangs extended and drew a little poison as he bit her. After a moment he withdrew and licked at the wound he had inflicted.

Looking into her eyes he smiled when he saw her whole again.

"So this Sesshomaru is your sunshine?"

Kagome blushed.

"That is only fair as you are mine as well my mate." He told her pulling her in for a kiss.


End file.
